Ian Ladino
Ian Ladino is a protagonist in Dusk Chronicles. History= He was born and raised in Duskville with his father, Gerard Ladino, his mother, Lilith Ladino, and his older brother, Michael Ladino. Over the years, he has participated in various activities; such as basketball, football, hockey, lacrosse and art. He grew up in the town with his best friend, Avery Martin. When he began attending Duskville High School, he started dating Sabrina Monroe. |-| Season 1= In Pilot, after getting home from a date with Sabrina, before going into the house; he goes to get his gym bag from his trunk. After retrieving it, he hears a weird noise and turns around to see a mysterious girl. He tries to ask her who she is, but she takes off running, prompting him to follow her. Still following her, he run into Bianca and Claire asks them to follow her. Their search eventually leads them to the Duskville Cemetery, and they begin to look for her. When he catches up to her, she almost falls in a ditch, but he catches her and keeps her from falling. He asks her why she is there, she responds that she can't really explain, but had a feeling that she was supposed to be there at that time. He then asks her what her name is and he tells him that it's Ruby. He and the other girls her a rustling noise and approach the ditch and look down it and see a dead body. They all gasp and Claire begins to freak out, and demand that they leave. He then recognizes the person as Dennis Freeman, a student at their school and that is when they hear a police siren is heard in the distance, at which point they decide to flee the scene. So he, Bianca and Claire get in the car and prepare to leave, until Ian tells Ruby to get in the car; but she refuses and tells him that she will walk. He sighs to himself and the others to go ahead without him, as he would walk her home. The girls leave and tells him that they'll call him later. As the sirens grow closer, he urges that they leave immediately and grabs her hand; and they run off. While walking Ruby, he asks her why is she so stubborn and she asks him why is he such a tool. As they approach her house, she tells him that he is free to go now, but insist that he want to make sure that she gets inside okay. She tells him that chivalry is dead and she can make sure that she gets inside her house okay. He accepts and leaves. The next morning, each of the four are watching television at see on the news about the student that they had saw the night before. They're talking about questioning the kids at school and the people around the neighborhood about the mysterious murder. Heading out of the house, he runs into Sabrina, who greets him with a kiss. Although he seems startled, he kisses her back and she asked if he had seen the news; and he tells her yes. she tells him that it's a bummer that the guy ad to die before he got to graduate. They then decide to leave the house, but he tells her that he'll meet her there and gives her his keys. She thanks him and takes off out the door. After she leaves, he goes to the garage and takes out his motorcycle and gets on it and drives off. Bianca goes to Claire's house and picks her up, then get a text from him to meet him at his family's cabin, but only after they find Ruby. When they get to the cabin, Claire asks why they had to come there and he says that it was only place that he could really think of. Once inside the cabin, he tells them that they have to come up with a story for where they were and Bianca asks why they had to include Ruby; and he tells her that whether she likes it or not, she a part of it. After coming up with a story, they head off to school. Later at lunch, students are talking about the murder and Brian is going around trying to interview people about it for a scoop in the school newspaper. Some people actually put in a good word, but others simply ignore him. He eventually reaches Ruby and begins to ask her, until Ian cuts him off and makes him leave. He talks with her, trying to make sure that she kept her word about what they discussed and she reassures him that he has nothing to worry about. Just then, Sabrina shows up and kisses him on the cheek and rudely asks who Ruby is; and he tells her who she is. Ruby then tells Sabrina that she was just leaving, and again she gives her a rude goodbye. After she walks off, he walks off angry and Sabrina follows him to ask him what's wrong. So he tells her that she doesn't have to be rude, but she instantly insinuates that he likes her; although he denies it and he tells her that she should at least try to be nicer. And she tells him that she'll try and kisses him, in which they begin make out, until Avery shows up and begins to talk about a party out of town. Later after school was over, he asks Sabrina if she was coming over, but she responds by telling him that she had a test that she was studying for. He says ok and leaves. In Divided We Conquer, he attends the funeral with Bianca and Claire. He tries to find out more about Ruby and discovers a couple of secrets. (read more...) In Blacked Out, he teams up with Brian, Alek and Ruby to catch the dark cloaked person in a trap. He saves Ruby from being ran over by another member and almost kisses her. He along with Alek interrogate Francis to find out information. He hears from Ruby about something about a curse that's in the city. (read more...) |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= Personality He is trusting and always willing to lend a helping hand and doesn't care what other people think. Relationships with Other Characters Sabrina Monroe: They met at the age of 14 and Bianca set the two up; in which the two began dating. He recently discovered that she cheated on him with his best friend Avery Martin. (Sian) Bianca Moreno: The two met at the age of 11 and became best friends. They both have always had each other's back. (Lareno) Claire Sanchez: The two met at the age of 11 and Claire developed a crush on him, but put it aside when Sabrina began to date him. (Clian) Brian Newman: It started off as pure annoyance Ian's side of Brian meddling in certain topics. Although in Blacked Out, it may have changed to more friendly terms due to Brian proving himself. (Lewman) Alek Santiago: There is a severe dislike between the two, mostly on Ian's side due Ruby tusting him. (Alian) Ruby: They started off as Ruby disliking him, although it is hinted that she has feelings for him. She can talk and open up to him. There is a clear hint of attraction between the two as shown in Blacked Out, when the two almost kissed. (Rian) Avery Martin: The two have been best friends since kindergarten, although it currently remains unknown what their status currently is; since Avery was sleeping with his girlfriend Sabrina. (Avian) Edna Cook: There seems to be a work in progress relationship with the two, although Edna seems to know that Ruby likes Ian. (Ianna) Donald Freeman: There seems to be unknown reason for him to have a type of dislike against him. (Dian) Trivia *He owns a Camaro and a motorcycle. *His family owns a cabin. *He is the second person Ruby has confided in about her visions the first is Edna Cook. *He almost kisses Ruby in Blacked Out. Appearances Season 1= *'Pilot' *'Divided We Conquer' *'Blacked Out' *'Unleashed *'Secrets of the Wicked *'The Road Not Taken' *'History in the Making' *'The Mirror Has Many Faces' *'The Ninth Element' *'Snake in the Grass' *'Skull and Bones' *'Into the Darkness' *'Rain, Snow, Hell' *'Spiral' *'Crash and Burn *'Pictures of Letters' *'What Goes Bump in the Night' *'Father Figure' *'Family Affair' *'I Know What Happens Next' *'Beyond the Door' *'Fury' *'Phoenix' *'Darkness Rising' *'The Unexpected' |-| Season 2= *'The Overlooked' *'Black Box' *'The Way We Were''' }} Navigational Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Ladino Family Members Category:Cursed